


Earthlings

by kicked11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Storyline for season 6, The 100 (TV) Season 6, This is my season 6 story, new characters - Freeform, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicked11/pseuds/kicked11
Summary: After having to leave earth and waking up to Monty and Harpers son. Clarke and Bellamy see the new world. But will they be able to survive there? Is there some sort of life on this planet? Can they really start over?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of what happens after season 5 of The 100. I started writing this a long time ago but never got around posting it. So since season 6 just started I figured it might be time to put out my storyline as well. Hope you enjoy.

[Skylar]

It's been 235 years since my great ancestors left the earth on a mission. A mission to find a new planet as earth would not be inhabitable for much longer. By the time they discovered this planet all communications with earth had gone dark. I've always wondered what happened to earth, but we could only guess.

As many nights I was at my favorite spot up in the mountains, looking at the sky. Space always intrigued me even though I have never been up there. I was searching for the constellations I knew all too well when I suddenly spotted a new bright star. It seemed to be moving and getting bigger and bigger. It didn't take long for me to realize it was actually falling from the sky and giving the path it was following it would hit close to where I was standing. And guess what I was right about the fact it was coming this way only it was not a star or comet, it was a ship. A spaceship!

[Clarke]

After Bellamy and I were woken up by Monty and Harper's son Jordan, and we saw the planet, we decided to wake up Raven, Shaw, Madi, Echo, and Indra. After we explained what had happened, we all concluded that in order to survive we must go to this new planet. But Raven and Shaw objected that we needed to figure some stuff out first. Like oxygen levels and all the things that would decide whether or not we could actually live on this planet. And so for about three months, they monitored as much as they could. They scanned some of the areas and had found a place that looked promising. It had everything we would need to survive and, I guess a good thing, no signs of other human life so far. Or at least from what they could make out from space.

We decided to wake up some of the others too. Murphy, Emori, Octavia, my mom, and Diyoza, not that I agreed with that but given her skills Bellamy and Indra thought it would be a good idea. Once we landed on this new planet, we would wake the others. And so we set our course.

Once we hit what was likely to be the atmosphere of the planet, all the alarms started going off. Raven and Shaw had a tough time keeping the ship under control. We almost crashed into a mountain, but Raven and Shaw managed to land it somewhat close to where they initially aimed for. So before we stepped out it was time to wake the others.

After the news sunk in and everybody got settled in a bit, we decided it was time to send out a small squad that would search the area and would live outside the ship to run tests. We quickly found volunteers and they had been living on the planet for a month now. All tests seemed to be okay. Only finding editable food that would not make us sick deemed to be a bit harder than we expected. But giving the environment around the ship was secured we opened the ship so those who wanted could go outside. Everybody had their tasks, some did security, others worked on various other things like maintenance, working at the Labo we set up or medical duties. We also did daily patrols around the perimeter. Everything seemed to be working out quite well, maybe a bit too well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write short chapters. Hope you like it!

[Clarke]  
Bellamy and Echo came running to the bridge. "They caught someone," Echo said. "What??" I asked not sure I understood, "Who, where??".  
"We don't know, but Murphy and Diyoza's guys were running patrols, and they just brought someone in," Bellamy yelled. "Where are they now?", I asked. "We don't know, the person looked unconscious and had a hood on so I couldn't see their face."

We rushed to find them, running through the ship when we finally saw Murphy. "What happened?", I asked. "We were attacked by some big ass monster when all of a sudden some girl came out of nowhere and killed that beast. Then Diyoza and her men ordered her to put down her weapons, and one of the guys knocked her out.", He said.  
"So let me get this straight, she saves your asses, and you knock her out?" Bellamy asked. "What the f*ck! Where are they!". "What? It was not my idea! But they are in room 27.", Murphy said irritated.

Bellamy and I rushed to room 27 which of course was on the other side of the ship. When we got there, we saw the girl tied up on both wrists with a collar around her neck and blood on her face. She was awake and seemed to be refusing to answer Diyoza's questions which got her shocked right when we arrived. "Stop this!! Now!" I yelled. "What the hell is this, what do you think you are doing??". "Not here!', Diyoza said firmly while gesturing me to go outside. "Are you insane," I could feel so much anger boiling up inside. "We don't know who she is or where she is coming from. We need to know if there are more like her." Diyoza said calmly. "We can not risk her running to her friends and let them kill us all." "How do you know she will hurt us?? From what I heard she saved your sorry asses!" Bellamy said. "Yes, and the ease with how she took out that beast is exactly what scares me. She is incredibly skilled. We need to find out more, but she won't talk. But don't worry she will." Diyoza said with that sadistic smile of hers. "Of course she won't talk, you beat her up and shock her. Have you tried asking her nicely, maybe??" I asked still boiling inside. "For the commander of death you sometimes surprise me, but if you think playing nice will help be my guest, you get an hour. If she won't speak by then, she is mine." Diyoza said.   
Even though I didn't like Diyoza or the way she handles things, deep inside I knew she was right about needing to get information. We need to protect our people.

[skylar]  
I knew helping them would turn out bad for me, but I couldn't let them die, could I? Those Pantsers are almost impossible to kill if you don't know their weak spot, I speak from experience. I tried to wait as long as I could but knew they wouldn't win, so I jumped out of the tree and jumped that beast. Luckily for me, their bullets did weaken it enough, so it didn't take me too long to finish it. What I didn't expect was for them to have me at gunpoint when I looked up. A woman yelled to drop my weapon, I could have easily killed her and run off, but I just saved their asses, so I complied. Next thing I know I get a blow to the head and everything goes black.

I wake up somewhere in what I assume is a room in the ship. Both my wrists tied up and this thing around my neck. I'm bleeding and have quite a headache. "What a day!!", I think to myself. The woman, I think they call her Diyoza, noticed I am awake and start interrogating me. No way in hell I'm going to tell her anything. Suddenly I feel this wave of pain going through me starting from my neck and spreading all over my body. They are bloody electrocuting me with that collar!! I feel rage coming over me, and just as I was about to grab one of the guys next to me, the door opened, and a blonde, beautiful, girl and a guy enter the room. "Stop this!! Now! What the hell is this, what do you think you are doing??", the blonde girl yelled. The woman interrogating me said, "Not here!"And they all walked out. Since no one was in the room, I saw my chance to escape. I almost freed one of my wrists when the blonde girl walked back in with some water and what I think was a medkit. "I'm so sorry for that," she said, "I didn't know they would do this." She offered me the glass, but no way that I was going to drink anything they offer me. She just had taken out a bandage and was about to clean off some of the blood on my face. "Clarke isn't it?" I said. She jumped a bit when she heard me say that. "How,... how do you know?". "I would like to speak to your leader.", I said calmly.

[Clarke]  
Diyoza thinks she can run things around here. I'll have to talk to Madi and the council about this. Anyway, I grabbed my small med kit and a glass of water and walked back into the room. I looked at the girl. She had blonde almost white hair with side shaves, greenish eyes, and a lightly tanned skin. She actually looked quite hot. I tried to offer her a drink which, of course, she wouldn't take. I mean can't blame her after how Diyoza treated her. So I took some bandages out of the med kit, put some rubbing alcohol on it to clean off some of the blood. It looked like she had a small gap right above her eyebrow. I was about to clean the wound when she said, "Clarke isn't it?", I was so surprised, "How,... how do you know?". "I would like to speak to your leader", she spoke calmly. So many things went through my mind. How did she know my name? I tried to remember if Diyoza said it when I came in. But I don't think she did. I looked back at her, and she was looking me right in the eyes, with this weird calm and confident expression. It gave me the chills really. "I'll see what I can do," and started to walk towards the door. "If you and your people want to survive, I will need to speak to your leader, do you understand Clarke?" She spoke. She has, what I guess is, a British accent. I ran out of the room to see Diyoza and Bellamy standing there. "Let me guess she is not saying anything?", Diyoza asked with a stupid smile on her face. "Actually she did speak, she wants to speak to Madi." Diyoza's smile turned in to her serious face again and said, "No that is too dangerous, let me go in again!". "No," I said, "You have done enough already, Bellamy go get Madi, this is important! And you Diyoza go back to patrolling. As you said there might be more, and they might come looking for her. If anything happens let me know ASAP." Although not wholly willing Diyoza followed my orders and headed to the exit with her men.


End file.
